Reliquary Checked Out
6/30/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Horizon Dually Ratchet Reliquary First Aid Jackknife Nightstar Horizon says, "Horizon and Dually en route to Iacon; the prisoner exchange was a success. We are bringing a neutral to be examined in the repair Bay before we release him from our protective custody." Horizon says, "Oh... and he has specifically requested NOT to be examined by Ratchet." Dually rolls into the vehicle entrance to the bay with Reliquary riding in the bed of his truck form and waits for him to climb down. Ratchet says, "The slag's his problem? Fonging picky sons of scrap..." Dually says, "Something about washing him?" Reliquary peers out of the bed carefully, glancing and scanning the room. He carefully makes his way out, CLANKING on the floor plates solidly. "Are you SURE he won’t come in?" he asks uncertainly Ratchet says, "Pit-slagging fragger had better not be bringing scraplets into my 'Bay, or I'm kicking him to the Rust Sea myself!!" First Aid walks over to Dually and unlatches the tailgate so Reliquary can slide down more easily. "Well, it is his med bay, but he won't do anything to you. We just want to make sure you're okay. You know I won't hurt you, right?" "That INCLUDES a bath." notes Reliquary, and he nods uncertainly at First Aid "Just a checkup. Nothing else unless you ask first right? " a pause "What's your name? First Aid sighs. Not one of Reliquary's better days, apparently. "I'm First Aid, remember? You usually see me at Lifeline’s clinic?" Reliquary ohhs and nods "I remember now. Did she figure out why that fox was all weird? " he asks, glancing about awkwardly, then to Dually "Oh yeah! Uh, thank you!" Dually waits patiently for Reliquary to climb down.... First Aid shakes his head. "I don't know anything about a fox- I haven't seen her in two orns- but no bath unless it's really, really important, okay? Only if you have scraplets again. You can't walk around with scraplets, it'll make you sick." “I never HAD scraplets." huffs the mech, making his way to a table as he was directed. "I'm very careful to avoid them!" Nightstar pokes her around the corner, "Any help needed?" "Go ahead and put the tailgate up and I'll get out of your way, kid." Dually says. "Yes you did," First Aid says patiently. "Um, maybe- I'm sorry, I don't think we've met-" He says to Nightstar. "I'm First Aid, Ratchet's apprentice? And this is Reliquary. Who needs a checkup." "No I haven’t." states Reliquary, folding his arms as he frowns "I know what scraplets are, and I have NEVER had them." First Aid shuts the tailgate of Dually's bed; the orange and white truckformer transforms and walks out of the bay with a wave to the medics. "Good luck, Reliquary." First Aid shakes his head. "I promise, Reliquary, no bath unless you have scraplets, okay? Just come over here and sit on one of the berths so one of us can scan you." He glances at the other medic. Reliquary nods slowly as he moves over, carefully climbing onto the berth and sitting there, awkwardly. "So what WAS that all about?" First Aid shakes his head. "Some aft-headed Decepticon tried to break into Iacon the other day... somehow, the cons arranged to trade a neutral- we didn't know who it was- for her. Not that that would have mattered, I guess, but... anyway. I don't know much about it." First Aid holds up a scanner, reading Reliquary's systems and looking for any damage. First Aid gets out a cleaning rag and some solvent. "Can I at least wipe some of this gunk off you?" He asks. Reliquary tenses at that and looks at the rag and solvent "Which gunk? " he asks, either oblivious or denying. "Well, this scorch mark, for starters. Scorched paint can let rust get to your plating. It looks like they knocked you around some. It's not like a bath, I'm just going to wipe all the plating down so nothing is stuck to it." Reliquary nods a little bit "okay. Just where they hit me though. Otherwise my patina will be ruined. Its a pain to fix." he notes. First Aid rolls his optics but smiles. "I'll be careful," he says. "I should clean out all your gears while you're here, too, if you'll let me." "... Why? " asks Reliquary "What do you want?" "Because I want to help you, and you'll feel /much/ better without grit in your gears." First Aid says, surreptitously pouring a bit of solvent on the cleaning cloth and beginning to wipe the grime off Reliquary. Reliquary flinches at first, but then manages to hold still. He pulls out a dirty cloth and fiddles with it, it seems if only to help distract himself "... Why?" he asks, mystified. First Aid says, "Don't you want to feel better?" First Aid drops the dirty cloth into a bin next to the berth and pulls another one from the stand. "Well, I suppose so ya, but not if I have to owe things to people..." admits Reliquary uncertainly "You were talking about selling my things before remember? So this 'just cause I want to' is confusing." First Aid shakes his head. "/I/ didn't want to sell your things- but I think that if you did, you'd have more money and be better off. That's all. And the Decepticons captured you to use you against the Autobots- we can afford a little bit of maintenance that you need to get you back on your feet." "You don’t want money... why do you think I want money? " asks Reliquary, raising an optic brow. "Well... why does anyone want money? You could have a safer place to live, and enough fuel, and you could take care of yourself without worrying about owing people." First Aid says, dropping another filthy cloth into the bin. "That's done-" It's really not, but Aid doesn't think he can push Reliquary too much further on it, and he's at least wiped down with enough to kill anything really horrible on his plating, if not get rid of the cosmetic mess. "I need to take some of your plating off to get to the main gear in your knee. You're low on hydraulic fluid, too- that means you feel sort of sluggish when you're moving, like maybe you don't move as fast as you used to?" "I don’t like owing people because I don’t like owing people, not because I have no money. I can pay if I have to, but I just don’t like owing people. " he pauses a little bit "... Uhm, I guess so." he lifts a knee up to offer the grubby leg "I can have that done I suppose." First Aid says "Lay down on the berth then, it'll be easier. I'll be right back, okay." First Aid heads for a cabinet across the room, pulling out a container of hydraulic fluid and tubing to inject it into Reliquary's lines. "Lay down? okay..." Reliquary lays down on the berth, but twists himself to watch carefully "Is that the hydraulic fluid? How hard is it to attain?" First Aid shakes his head as he returns. "Not at all, usually. Lifeline buys hers from a supplier in Crystal City where she gets a lot of the little parts she uses- tubing and solder. The last time I picked up an order for her, they were out, though, which was a little odd. I don't know where the Autobots buy it from, I don't have anything to do with their supplies." He puts the container of hydraulic fluid and tubing down on the end of the berth and extends a screwdriver from a finger to reach over and pop the patellar plates loose, exposing the mechanics of Reliquary's knees, which are coated in dirt and grime. He pulls a cloth from subspace and begins wiping it clean. "Pretty patina or not, it's /not/ good for you to have dirt under your plating." Reliquary states "But its IMPORTANT. ITs not about looking PRETTY. It keeps me going!" he explains. His logic cannot be good. First Aid shakes his head firmly. "Dirt does /not/ keep you going. Let me do this and you can go in a few minutes. If we take too long, Ratchet will come back to see if he can come back in his repair bay yet." Reliquary replies "Its not the DIRT, its the oil! The dirt just gets stuck in it." he pauses and falls silent for a moment "The oil repels Scraplets." "Really." First Aid sounds dubious. "I guess that's good enough, anyway." He picks up the container of hydraulic fluid and the hose, and begins topping up the hydraulic lines. Reliquary counters 'I haven't had scraplets YET. So it must work." he notes, somewhat proud. First Aid says, slightly distracted, "You've been very, very lucky." He caps the hydraulic lines and begins pushing wires aside to get to the main gear in Reliquary's knee so he can remove it for cleaning. Reliquary huffs "No, it works. yipe!" he jumps a little as the wires are pushed. "That shouldn't hurt-" Aid looks up, concerned. "If it's more than just a little tender, I need to know, though, okay?" He leans over to unscrew the catch that holds the gear in place, then begins to repeat the process on the other leg. "It'll be faster if I do both at once, okay?" "No, it didn’t hurt. I felt it though. IT surprised me." admits Reliquary, sitting up a little "May I sit up while you work? " he contents though to having the other knee done as well. First Aid nods. "Yes, but don't move around too much- your knees won't hold you if you try to stand on them, they can't lock without the gears in place." Reliquary holds still obediently while he works on the knees "You aren't taking them OUT are you?" he asks, surprised. First Aid nods. "I need to clean them completely, and it's easier to do it with them out, since you won't use the wash racks. The best thing would be to totally immerse your joints in solvent and then reapply all the joint lubricant compound, but if you won't let me do that, this is the next best thing." He crosses the room carrying the gears over to a work bench and pours solvent into a basin, dropping the gears in to soak while retrieving a wire brush from a drawer and beginning to scrub at the grime on one of them while the other soaks. Reliquary blinks and watches his optics widening to stare almost horrified as the gears were removed. While First Aid was working on that, he leaned forwards to peer into his own leg. "First Aid! You'd better not forget to run decontamination!" a voice calls from the offices alongside the main med bay. Reliquary picks up the dicebag and rolls against his courage. Reliquary's roll succeeds! "Don't worry, I am." First Aid calls back. First Aid says, "Anti-scraplet solvent on everything, and I'll clean the bay when he's good to go, but I don't think these gears have been cleaned EVER." Ratchet says, "Scrub down everything. Primus, we should've brought in drop cloths..." Reliquary freezes and looks up, staring at the doorway it came from. Then he looks over "not ME I hope.' he states worriedly "You're just fine, Reliquary, I'm almost done with these-" Indeed, First Aid is working as fast as he can, using a tiny pick to get every bit of grit out of the gears before setting the first one aside on a cloth to dry while he works on the second. "Just a little longer, okay? I'd like to clean all your gears, but we don't have to if you don't want to." "M.. Maybe just start with those? " notes Reliquary nervously "Just so I can go and get rested up and all that stuff people use for excuses to leave..." First Aid says, "I know, Ratchet, but he's scared." Jackknife enters from Main Level Roadway. Ratchet says, "Scared, slag! He's a fully grown mech getting his gears cleaned!" First Aid nods. "Alright, then." First Aid begins drying off the gears on a cloth and picking up a small bottle of joint lubricant from the drawer on the workbench before walking back over to Reliquary. "I'll reinstall these, and then you can go, okay?" Reliquary nods "Yes, thank you." he replies a little bit, and whispers "I really have never had scraplets you know. Never ever." First Aid says, "I'm almost done with his knees- the rest can wait a little longer, he's getting twitchy, and he's too big for me to restrain if it really came down to anything like that." First Aid looks up and waves at Jackknife. Jackknife offers a nod from the med bay door, where she stands just observing quietly. Ratchet snorts. "Civilians," he says. First Aid carefully slots the first gear into place in Reliquary's left knee, using the pointed nozzle of the joint lubricant bottle to apply grease to the bearing mechanism, making sure it turns freely before carefully tightening down the catches a little bit at a time. Reliquary observes still, then peers into his other leg while he was working on the other one. He reached in experimentally. "Don't-" First Aid says, reaching out to block Reliquary's hand. "Your hands aren't clean and you get contaminants in there, I'll need to clean it out again." He retracts the screwdriver he was using with his other hand. "There- that one's done. Last stretch now, okay?" He picks up the other gear and walks around the berth for better access. Reliquary huffs a little "I thought I saw something in there I had lost." he remarks. "Well, if you'll wash all the oil off your hands, you can reach in there, but why don't I look?" Aid peers into the knee. Reliquary pauses, then nods "Yeah, you can if you want." he decides First Aid fishes a little shiny object of some sort out of the knee. "Didn't that /hurt/?" He asks incredulously. Jackknife cocks her head slightly, but remains where she is so she's out of the way. Reliquary shakes his head as he reaches out for the object "I think one of my physical leg compartments have a hole in the bottom. I lost that VORNS ago." he notes "It must have fallen down into the hollow space First Aid hands the trinket to Reliquary and goes back to reinstalling the gear, shaking his head. "Well... you found it now. There. How's that?" He says, leaning back once the gear is in place and grease properly applied. Reliquary lifts one knee, then the other, wriggling them "They do move a lot smoother. and quieter!" he nods Jackknife smiles slightly First Aid smiles. "Let me put the plating back on, and you can go, okay? I think you have to get debriefed and then they'll give you a ride back to wherever you want?" "Dewhat? You said nothing about that." notes Reliquary, though he didn’t seem QUITE as upset about it. Mostly irritated. "I can uh, roll out on my own though First Aid says, "Reliquary is done- at least, as done as he's going to be, he's pretty itchy to go. I heard something about a debriefing, though? He's not going to wait here much longer." First Aid gestures at the berth. "Sit back down so I can put the plates back on." First Aid says. "And they just want to talk to you about what happened, okay?" Jackknife steps into the med bay proper as things appear to be winding down. Ratchet says, "Special Ops, probably. Ping them. Debriefs aren't my problem... or yours!" Reliquary sits back again obediently as First Aid directs him, nodding once more "Okay then. That sounds fair." he looks over at Jackknife. "Who're you?" Jackknife smiles toward the mech, "I am Jackknife." First Aid snaps the catches on Reliquary's armor back into place. "Okay - you're good to go." He says with a smile. "You really should get the rest of your gears cleaned out, but thank you for letting me do that much." He pulls a cloth and solvent out of subspace and begins wiping down his hands. Reliquary states "I'll think on it." he climbs off the table with a rattle and clatter, peering at Jackknife again "That name sounds violent." Jackknife inclines her head, "Considering my profession, you would be correct." then she looks toward First Aid, "Once you are done with cleaning up, would you look at my hand please." she states, finally raising it into view to show she has a rather nasty welding burn in the palm starting between the thumb and forefinger and crossing diagonally over to the heel of the palm under the pinky. Reliquary nods again at Jackknife as he steps out of the way now looking back to the medic "am I good to go?" First Aid nods "Just wait for.. um... whoever is coming to take you to the debriefing." Reliquary sighs "Okay." he states, leaning against the berth. Jackknife sits on another table, holding her hand still for the medic to look over. First Aid nods. "I'm sorry, Jackknife- I didn't mean to ignore you. Ouch, that looks like it hurts." He finishes wiping down his hands and any plating that could have come into contact with Reliquary, and walks over to look at her hand more closely. "Welding?" Jackknife nods to the medic, once for the hurts and the second for welding. "Yes. Got distracted. Accidents happen." First Aid reaches out to carefully grasp her wrist, holding her arm steady as he detaches the forearm plate. "Let me disable your pain sensors, first-" He says, exposing the sensor node and tapping it with another tool to take it offline. Jackknife inclines her head, "I would have done so, but usually not a good idea to do one's own pain management." First Aid nods. "No, of course not." He examines the burned hand more closely, slipping the tool under the plating on the palm of her hand where it's scored by the burn and popping it loose to examine the components underneath. Ratchet leans back in his chair to look into the main med bay. He scowls. Jackknife lucked out on the burn, it mostly damaged the palm plating with just a light toasting to the wiring underneath. She holds still for the young medic, quietly observing. First Aid eyes Jackknife's injury skeptically. Burns- other than the occasional laser burn- aren't really something he's dealt with much. "I'll be right back, okay?" He says, and picks up the two pieces of plating, heading towards Ratchet's office to see if the older medic is available to help. Jackknife nods to him, not like she could go anywhere else right? Ratchet looks up from his desk work and scowls at First Aid, eyeing his hands and their contents critically as the intern approaches. First Aid raises an optic ridge at the scowl. "Jackknife burned herself. "I'm not sure if this should be replaced, or if paint and self-repair is enough?" He holds up the two small plates. Jackknife sits quietly, looking over to where the medic disappeared. Luckily for First Aid she's got plenty of patience. Ratchet sighs and looks at the plates. "They're badly damaged, to be sure, but they don't need to be replaced. Apply some welds to the deepest sections of the scores, then paint and self repair with pain control." He shrugs. "If they were split apart completely, I'd say they should go to the recycling hopper, but as it is, they can stay in use." First Aid nods "Thank you." He turns to head back into the main section of the repair bay. Jackknife nods to the young medic, "Guess I lucked out hm? Didn't split the plating, just scored the slag out of it." she notes. First Aid nods. "Yup! I wanted to make sure though- servo plating isn't under a lot of tensile stress, but it's flexed a lot more often than the larger plates that usually take more damage. And most mechs who do much delicate work- like engineers- have more sensors in their hands, which doesn't help things." He sets the plates down on the workbench nearest the berth that Jackknife is sitting on and carefully begins repairing the scores, layering solder and nanite-laden flux that will assist her own self-repair before beginning to heat it with a torch. Jackknife inclines her head, "Very true. Though I understand medics have the most sensitive hands of them all. My work is similar to your own, but I work on non-sentient weaponry that doesn't have a soul and at times it doesn't have energon flowing through it." First Aid returns to the berth with the repaired-but-not-repainted piece of armor. He picks up Jackknife's hand by the wrist, carefully, to examine the area underneath the damaged armor again. "I don't think any of the internals were affected, but let me make sure this reinstalls okay and then I'll paint it and you can go." Jackknife inclines her head, keeping the hand open so he can see all the linkages, wiring and such within to verify any damage. "Thank you." she smiles. First Aid checks the fit of the armor and disappears into the armor room for a moment with the plates briefly to paint them, leaving them to dry while returning to the berth again. "The linkages look like they got pretty hot," he says. "Your self repair should take care of it, but I want to put some of the nanite gel on it- it won't hurt anything, and it'll help with pain control until your self repair gets done." Jackknife says, "I understand, please proceed." First Aid nods, opening the tube of nanite gel he brought from the cabinet and applying it in careful lines to her hand. It doesn't take long- only a couple of breems. "I'll go see if the paint on that armor is dry yet." He heads to the armor room again, returning with the little plates. "Dry, but still a little tacky. I can reinstall it, just don't pick anything up for at least another few breams, and keep your hand open until then, too." Jackknife keeps her hand very still as the medic works, then nods to his cautionary words. "I suppose I'll take in some light reading then." First Aid finishes installing the palm plating and picks up the forearm plate he removed to access her sensory network. "I can turn your pain receptors back on, but it'd probably be more comfortable to leave them off, at least for a few hours. It's your call, though." Jackknife considers a long moment, then says. "Its fine to turn them on First Aid. I can damper them if need be as needed." "Okay then," He touches the sensor node briefly with a tool, resetting it, and gently sets the forearm plate back into place with a click as the latches on the underside catch. "I'm sorry you had to wait." Jackknife flexes her fingers a little and smiles to him, "It's quite all right. Thank you for your diligence in my care." First Aid smiles back. "I'm glad I could help. Be careful with the hand, and you should probably come back in a day or two to have it checked- or before, if you suspect anything usual is going on- excessive pain, stiffness, anything like that." Jackknife gets off the table and nods, "I'll do that. Have a good cycle." she says softly, walking out of med bay. First Aid begins to clean up the bay, wiping down every surface Reliquary touched before he left and then moving onto the berth that Jackknife sat on. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Horizon's LogsCategory:Dually's LogsCategory:Ratchet's LogsCategory:Reliquary's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Jackknife's LogsCategory:Nightstar's Logs Category:Cubicron Itch TP